Presently, there is an interest in expanding the use of muscle proteins as food because of their functional and nutritional properties. Better use of these materials would be particularly important with low-value raw materials for which there is currently little or no human food use, for example, fatty pelagic fish and deboned muscle tissue from fish, poultry, and meat processing. The use of these materials has been hampered because of the loss of functionality of the proteins during processing and/or difficulties in handling the proteins. For example, many current processes for separating protein from connective tissue first dissolve the muscle protein and then separate the muscle protein from the connective tissue. However, the dissolved proteins may have undesirable properties, such as a tendency to foam when exposed to air and agitated, e.g., as by centrifugation, and/or a tendency to react or denature when in solution.